


Five Times With Her and Another Without

by TheUltimateUndesirable



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkwardness, Bisexual Harry Potter, Bisexual Ron Weasley, Bottom Ron Weasley, Casual Sex, Developing Relationship, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Emotional Constipation, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Gay Panic, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Muggle/Wizard Relations, POV Harry Potter, POV Ron Weasley, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Past Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Secret Crush, Sexual Tension, Sexuality Crisis, Shameless Smut, Smut, Switch Harry Potter, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Ron Weasley, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27433885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUltimateUndesirable/pseuds/TheUltimateUndesirable
Summary: Ron's just out having a good time with Harry away from wizarding eyes. It takes a completely unexpected turn with a very bold muggle, revealing things of his best mate he hadn't expected and provoking things within himself he didn't know. Things also he realizes he doesn't want to acknowledge.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Harry Potter/Ron Weasley/Original Character, Ron Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 20





	Five Times With Her and Another Without

**Author's Note:**

> Unleash the beast and embrace the chaos that was meant to be a 1k drabble turned into a 5k multi chapter monster. It provoked the 5+1 trope I've been wanting to do......oh well? Basically I gift to you a shit ton more porn, and even more to come over another 5 chapters. Harry may seem a tad OOC in this chapter, but it will be explained more next chapter. 
> 
> I blame Weasley, Witches, and Writers on Facebook for giving me such a free roaming prompt which was just friggin Ron and my choice of Harry. Way to keep my stupid prolific mind under control guys! 
> 
> I don't own any of these characters etc etc etc.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/189190041@N05/50694675332/in/dateposted-public/)

Ron didn’t even know what was happening, despite being sober. Well mostly sober. One minute he had just been dancing on the floor next to a couple of women with Harry. Making horribly inappropriate moves for the public eye to the music. The kind that would have had his mum smacking him on the back of the head now he was outside being dragged along. 

Perhaps he had taken it too far the way he had whispered filthy things in her ear. It had felt so good with the song though, and being free out of media eyes amongst the muggles he liked taking advantage of the opportunity. Almost all of the free witches in the wizarding world just threw themselves at him, and Harry since they were no longer the golden or dream couples with Hermione and Ginny. Big mistakes those relationships had been. Toxic, bickering, unrealistic expectations….. Three long years, and honestly they hadn’t ended them quick enough. 

“Where are we going?” he asked the muggle woman as she yanked him down the street. Turning around Ron looked at the door as it kept growing smaller the further they walked. Maybe it had been a bad idea to start snogging in the pub. 

Taken off guard she pulled him to the right where he almost tripped, but thankfully he was still able to catch himself. It was a dark dingy alleyway, but still seemed to be the end of the same building of the pub. Before he could even say or ask anything about it, lips were against his causing him to lean back on the brick wall. 

Ron grabbed onto the woman's waist to try and hold her inplace. Not in protest, but he needed something to ground him from the experience. There was only so much he could handle, and still be a gentleman. Then again he had been the one letting her grind her arse, in what hardly counted as a skirt, against his crotch. 

It didn’t stop him from moaning into the kiss. Smoothing his hands up, and down her torso. Her casual black shirt with the weirdly cut off sleeves was loose enough to leave a little to his imagination. She had hips he could rest his hands on, and a beautiful hourglass frame which had him caressing under her breasts of their own accord. 

Sometime during their snogging, either he had pulled her closer or he had let her move closer. Their bodies were flush, and his pelvis moved gathering friction for his confined erection. It was still hard from their dancing against each other, and it was aching for attention. He usually denied it until he went home, but she was determined to drive it mad.

When he repeated the action the woman’s hands slid from holding his neck onto his chest. She parted the kiss enough to ghost her lips along his jawline before the touch disappeared. Apparently she had taken his move as a subtle hint because suddenly he felt the cool night air against his skin as his zipper was undone. His erection pulled free of his pants in all of three seconds. Looking down from where had leaned his head back against the wall to rest the woman was already dropping to her knees, and nuzzling it with her nose before licking up the side of it. 

“Hey now. Someone might….ohhhh….” Ron winced, and his protests died as the woman took his length into her warm mouth.

Instinctively he brought his hand down to make a barrier between her face, and the street in case someone walked by. Not that it would matter considering she was on his knees in front of his crotch. It wouldn’t be difficult for someone to figure out what was going on. 

The woman hallowed her cheeks, and wrapped her hand around the base of his cock. A little too tightly really, but it was made up for as her tongue circled the defined head of it and dipped into his slit. She worked him with practiced skill. Twisting. Pumping. Sucking. 

Ron bit his lip trying not to moan again. Especially when she started fondling his bollocks. Rolling them around in the palm of her other hand, and tugging gently. If she thought she needed to coax the orgasm out of him she was very wrong. With all factors included he was close to the edge already, and he blamed all the pre blow job activities. Snogging, groping, dancing….

A low growl left him and his other hand went to tangle into her hair, encouraging her increased movement until he was thrusting into her suction. The woman kept at it despite his size. He was well gifted, and often that was what kept them from letting him have full control over the activities. She however seemed content to take it, bobbing back and force as he started fucking her face harder and harder as his orgasm built further. 

Fisting her long black hair he held on tightly. Shoving his cock down her throat over and over again until he forced her to bury her face in his bush while he came holding his breath. It was surely a difficult task for her, but she didn’t fight it and it was a desperate move on his end to keep from crying out. Only twice now had he ended up in a position like this, and he found it incredibly erotic each time with the potentional of getting caught. There were always reserves when there wasn’t enough alcohol in his system, but she had rid him of that with ease. 

Towards the end, and the pulsing of his cock slowed, his grip on her loosened. Then she started where she left off using her tongue again as if she wanted to suck him dry. It was amazing the way the woman had taken all of his seed. He never came lightly, and not once had Hermione swallowed him all. The other two muggles hadn’t been able to either. As the over stimulation hit him he hissed, and thankfully she took the sign to let go of him. 

Ron watched as she stood to her feet with an odd amount of shameless grace. Like nothing had even happened. Her face wasn’t covered, and there wasn’t cum down her chin. The only thing that told him what had was his cooling of his exposed cock, and the soft now swollen lips against his again.

They were salty, covered in the taste of himself that he found he was enjoying so much more than he should. It had him starting to snog her slowly again before more excitement grew from their activities. Finally it was full on again with as much energy as she had sucked his cock with. 

“How about we go to my flat? Have a good proper shag?” she murmured against him. 

It took him a second to find his hearing, and process what she had said. “Hmm?” he hummed in response figuring it out, but wanting a repeat. 

“What can I say? I have a thing for redhead’s,” she chuckled lightly.

“I really should…..need to…..my friend….” Ron tried to say in between kisses since he couldn’t seem to make himself stop. Part of him wanted to get back to Harry and to save him from himself. Then the other part wanted to make good with her offer, and shag her bloody senseless the longer they went on.

The muggle woman pulled back. “Ah so that black haired bloke is your friend is he?” she asked. 

Ron felt a little dizzy from steadily breathing actual fresh oxygen again. “Yes,” he said.

“How good of a friend?” she asked further, and the smirk she developed reminded him far too much of George’s when he was about to cause trouble. It had him hesitant to answer unsure of what was going on in her head. George’s head was filled with never ending schemes. 

“Well...he’s my best mate….” he started what felt like safely, tucking his spent cock away. 

“Let’s go then,” she said, taking off, and back around the corner without him. Realizing after a second he was being left behind he jogged to catch up with her. 

“I can’t leave him,” he pointed out slowly. “It was brilliant, but…

“More the merrier I’d say,” she said cheerfully, and the glow of the neon lights from the window cast a wave of rainbow across her widened smile. 

“What?” Ron said furrowing his brows. She couldn’t be implying what he thought. He may have had a bit to drink, but nowhere near enough to be hearing such things. 

“He’s cute, and has a great arse,” she shrugged. “If he’s your mate, and you don’t want to leave him he can just join us. It’s been awhile since we had some fun anyways.” 

“Join us?” he asked for clarification, trying not to gape at her suggestion. 

“Don’t be bloody daft,” she said, waving him off dismissively, and headed back through the pub door forcing him to follow. “I’ll just invite him along. He comes here….”

Ron felt a wave of panic. He was hesitant enough about shagging a muggle, let alone leaving with one, but involving Harry in the act made him feel a new wave of nervousness. He couldn’t have sex with his best mate. The way the woman moved though so confidently she sure seemed to think he could. 

Taking two longer steps with his long legs, brushing past a little group in his effort, he was able to move in front, and block her path. “No no I...let me go talk to him,” he offered a bit flustered in an attempt to stop her. “See what he uh...yea, see….you know thinks.” 

To his relief she shrugged, and leaned against the post at the end of the entry rail that told him to go ahead. Oblivious to the loud music, and laughing bouncing bodies all around them. Only looking and waiting for him to get on with it. 

The redhead swallowed thickly trying to keep a straight face that he was glad she couldn’t see reddening in the low light of the pub. He turned around feeling his heart beating faster with her intense gaze and looked for Harry. Thankfully he spotted him not far off at the counter facing them. 

Ron hurried over to him. The bloke came here often enough. He didn’t join him as frequently as he was sure Harry actually came being caught up at the shop with George a lot. Hopefully he knew how to handle a persistent muggle more than he could. Luckily the stools around his friend were empty, and he all but jumped into the chair facing away from the woman. 

“Wondered where you’d gotten off to,” Harry said casually upon his arrival, taking a sip of his drink. Apparently having gone for something more long term than a shot while waiting for him. 

“I went with that muggle woman,” Ron said, taking a shot that was sat down in front of him that was what he had previously been ordering. “Fucking sucked me off in an alley.” 

“Can’t say I’m surprised. I mean Merlin mate. I almost thought you two might just have a go at it right there on the floor,” he said, playfully with a smile that then morphed into something more uncomfortable. “Errr...I don’t think she is done with you.” 

Ron ignored the way Harry nodded towards the entry behind him. It wasn’t like he didn’t know she was there waiting. His skin was prickling, feeling her looking at them. Hell if he didn’t go back soon he had no doubt she would just walk right up to the both of them. 

“Stubborn little insatiable thing……” he grumbled before tossing his drink back, letting the liquid burn his throat for a second. The fact it still burnt made him aware he was still pretty sober, that needed to change or he needed to escape. “She wants us to shag her,” he admitted, rubbing his forehead trying to think of how to shake her. 

“Us?” Harry repeated.

“Yea,” Ron nodded, tugging at the collar of his own orange t-shirt. It had gotten too hot after everything, and the pub was nearly suffocating. “She wanted to run off and shag somewhere. I’ve never gone off actually shagging some muggle so I said I needed to get back here to you. Next thing I know she is wanting to walk right up to you, and invite you along.”

“Bloody hell,” Harry breathed looking past him at the woman again for far too long. “Are you serious?” he asked in almost a whisper leaning closer to him. 

The redhead’s shoulders lightened a little hearing the same unbelieving voice that sounded like his own. “Yea. Mental that one is, I think,” he said, shaking his head and signaling for another drink from the bar keep. At least everyone was too busy dancing or chatting allowing for a quick refill. 

Harry laughed, appearing amused, and tossed the rest of his glass back along with him. “Alright, come on then,” he said standing, and throwing some muggle money onto the counter without even counting it.

“What? Harry!” Ron said in complete shock. Harry of all people never was so open, and vocally bold in his love life. Granted this was just a shag, but he’d never imagined him doing such a thing. Seamus was the one out of their lot for orgies if the stories from some of their hangouts had anything to say about it. Honestly Harry never even shared much when they all got together. 

“Oh come off it,” his friend said, frowning slightly. “You’ve never wanted a threesome? What bloke hasn’t?”

“Well….yea,” Ron conceded, wondering how long he had been gone, and what all Harry had been drinking. “...but with another woman! Not with a bloke!” 

Harry rolled his eyes as if the argument was invalid, and the moving lights shined off his glasses. “We don’t have to touch each other. Trust me Ron. Watching a woman fall apart from two cocks is a sight.”

“She is a muggle….” he tried to argue like it would make any difference, but then his words hit him. “...wait wait wait wait wait! You’ve done this before?” 

His friend smirked in a way he would never have expected on the subject. “The muggle world has its perks. Getting to shag whoever I fancy that wants to have a go is one of them. Why do you think I end up disappearing sometimes? Usually you’re waiting for me.” 

“What do you do? Go bloody shag them in the loo?” Ron asked, gesturing wildly around, still in disbelief of his best mate’s carelessness. 

“Only when they are both blokes,” Harry said with a smile before standing and walking away from him.

Ron turned unable to even gape, and watched with wide eyes as he approached the woman, whispering into her ear causing her to smile. They both looked at him, and Harry nodded towards the door for him to come along. Quickly he turned back, and signaled for another drink to relax his mind. He was going to need more liquid courage if he dared follow. Which he knew he would.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ron wished he had had more alcohol for what was happening before him. A lot more. It was like he was in some trance or dream. Harry was actively stripping down to his pants in front of him while the muggle woman discarded her bra. Seeming to have not an ounce of shame in her losing the last of her clothing as they snogged. 

Frankly he had just been curious about the whole thing not believing it would actually happen. He tried not to let his eyes widen like they wanted to as it unfolded. Part of him hated how hard he was watching his mate, and the woman snog naked. It was wrong wasn’t it? Merlin, he had seen the bloke without clothes plenty of times over the years. Never during something like this though, and he had never exactly looked at what was between his legs. 

However he couldn’t stop himself from it now. Not with Harry’s hard cock bouncing free as he stepped out of his pants. It was as long, and thick like his own….. but instead with a dark well kept black bush above it. 

Ron’s body tightened, and he tried not to shiver for some involuntary reason. His throat dried out, making him force his eyes back up their bodies where her perfectly rounded breasts were pressing against Harry’s equally naked chest. They looked just like the handful they had felt. Then they suddenly paused to whisper together in a way that was almost like they knew each other.

“So who’s shagging me, and who am I sucking?” she asked bluntly, looking between them. He looked from her to Harry completely unsure of what to do, but Harry grinned before cupping her face and kissing her again. 

“I don’t know Ron,” he mumbled against her lips. “I’m more fond of up here,” he said, thumbing the corner of her mouth before dragging his hand down to grope her breast like he had done not even an hour ago.

Ron wanted to squeak in a weird way hearing Harry say his name in such a lust filled tone…..naked. “You’re both bloody mental you know that?” he managed tightly in a rush. 

They both just hummed in agreement, then broke apart for the muggle to start licking along his jawline. Harry moved backwards toward the large bed, and fell back like he wasn’t even needing to know where to go. The woman then climbed on top of him, straddling his waist, and gave Ron a sight he was horrified to feel his mouth water from. His best mate’s cock tapping against the glistening opening of her widely spread legs. 

At that moment Ron realized he might just be content to watch and wank at the sight, but then Harry was looking around her and their eyes met. He gestured with his hand, pointing to the woman's backside. He mouthed the word now and Ron wanted to cover his face or still hidden erection in sudden shame. 

“Shy isn’t he?” the muggle asked without even turning around. He didn’t know what she did to Harry, but it had to be something as his eyes closed, and let out a deep breath. 

“Fuck no,” Harry then laughed breathessly exposing his neck for her. “He’s a right kinky bastard he is. Just never oh….never had a three way before.” 

The woman moaned as if pleased with his response, and the fact was exciting. She moved her way down him and off. Continuing to lick him all the way down his navel to his cock. 

“Guess he just wants to wank…. I'm up for an audience,” she glanced back to him and down to him. “Looks like he is too.” 

Ron thought he was starting to get light headed from everything, and didn’t even bother moving to cover the bulge in his trousers she had eyed. Merlin, they may have had too much to drink after all. It was the only explanation. He watched, knowing full and well his eyes were wide now as Harry sat up while she stroked his cock. The woman leaned back as his mouth touched her ear. Half a second later she looked back over to him. 

“I’m going to go do something real quick,” she said casually, getting to her feet and placing a kiss on Harry’s forehead. Ron studied her retreating form as she went through an adjoining door. He figured it was the loo since they were in her bedroom. Her flat wasn’t very large after all. 

“Mate since when are you shy about a shag?” Harry asked, as soon as the door closed. “Usually that’s my job isn’t it?” 

Ron opened and closed his mouth trying to find a valid, and acceptable reason for his hesitancy. He wasn’t bloody shy, but Harry was….

“Is it me or her?” the bloke asked directly. 

“No,” he said right away even though it was definitely him. The muggle woman hardly mattered. They could shag, and it would be a one off. He wouldn’t even toss a thought her way again if he didn’t want to. Watching Harry get his hardened cock wet and played with in front of him was a different story though. Already he didn’t know how he would get the visual out of his head. 

“Alright. Get up on the bed then. She will be back in a minute,” Harry said scooting himself all the way up onto the bed, laying back completely careless, and again Ron watched his cock bounce. 

He let out a long exhale, and didn’t know what was coming over him as he found himself pulling his shirt up over his head. When it was out of his face and he saw Harry watching him he turned to the side feeling an uneasy feeling in his stomach. This was weird and at the same time arousing. There was no time to figure it out though as the door opened again, and the woman came back out. Still naked. 

“Sort him out did you?” she laughed raking her blue eyes up and down his partially revealed body as he continued to devoid himself of his clothing slowly. 

“Don’t scare him off,” Harry said, appearing to hold back his own laugh. 

“I’m not bloody scared,” Ron protested finding his voice finally. “Just getting used to watching my mate hard and about to shag in front of me.”

The woman raised an eyebrow at him. “It’s not like you have to watch him. Usually they just stare at my arse. Unless you want to have your own go with his cock. I’m sure he...” the woman trailed off with a growing grin.

“Oh sweet Merlin…” Ron mumbled to himself feeling the heat on his cheeks looking up the ceiling. “Just get your arse up there so we can shag already.” 

“Rawr. I like it,” she said looking back at Harry, and they both laughed together as she got on the bed with him. 

With as much of the remaining courage he could muster, which felt like none, the redhead shucked off his pants and trousers in one move so he wouldn’t dwell on it any longer. He cursed his cock for the continued interest. Then again he supposed if he was going to do this with any other bloke Harry probably was his most comfortable option…...even though it hardly felt comfortable.

Avoiding Harry altogether he tried to treat it like any other shag. Getting up on the bed, and kneeling behind the woman’s raised backside in front of him staying focused on it. She was right in saying the blokes usually stared at her arse. It was full and plump, but didn’t appear fat at all. It was the kind of arse that had spank me all over it. 

For a minute he was able to lose himself in the sight, and line his cock up with her entrance with the confidence of a normal experience. Pushing forward he closed his eyes happily sighing as he slowly sank into her slick heat. The shift in the bed he ignored completely instead choosing to grab hold of her defined hips. When he was as sheathed as he would be he wasted no time withdrawing himself and shoving back in with a little more force. 

Then the bed rocked with him with a heavier weight than was his own, dragging his mind from the beautiful gripping sensation around his cock. His head told him Harry was rocking too. His curiosity almost had him opening his eyes, but he stopped himself. If he did he was either going to bail quicker than a firebolt or keep shagging her. He didn’t know which he feared more. 

After a few minutes of a steady pace, going with the motion of the back and forth slide of his shaft, and he started staying deeper inside. His cock finally happy at the warm growing stimulation building in his stomach. He groaned in pleasure, letting his pelvis bounce against her arse. Enjoying the sound of his bollocks slapping against wetness just like any other time he shagged someone. 

Ron’s eyes opened though to the sound of a growl. He didn’t know if he actually expected to see anything else other than Harry thrusting in and out of the woman’s mouth. It was with his hips alone though. His hands were behind his head, causing him to blink to make sure what he was seeing before something in him caused his hips to snap harder in response to the sight. 

It unfortunately gained the bloke’s attention, and also made him realize Harry was basing his pace off his own. Letting him control the movement completely as they all moved together. Each time he thrust into the muggle woman he also sent Harry’s cock further down her throat, but it felt like it was his own as he choked on the feeling of tightness in all around him. Her inner walls clenched his cock as his breathing became ragged.

It caused a thrill to shoot through him, and he did it again to confirm the visual. Then again just to watch, and again until he was pounding into her at a brutal pace. Watching her swallow his mate’s cock over and over again. It had him driving into her harder and harder, shifting forward in excitement giving her little space between them. It made it nearly impossible to withdraw the bloke’s cock from her mouth with him buried deep inside her.

Everyone seemed pleased with the change he made if all the noises that started at once were any signal. Her whimpers muffled by the rod in her mouth, Harry’s rough heavy panting, and his own low groan vibrating his chest. He was moving fast enough that his friend’s eyes had closed, and Ron just knew he was on the edge by his twisted face alone. 

When Harry started coming seconds later as predicted he thought he was going to come himself. He removed his hands, and grabbed the back of her head to keep his cock buried inside her throat sending his seed shooting down it. All the while he continued to thrust in and out of her backside. The woman either moaned or made a noise of protest, although he was fairly certain it was the former. 

Harry’s head dropped back with his lips parted, but then he looked back down quickly making eye contact. Clearly it was before he was done coming with the way he blinked at him repeatedly. Opening his mouth wider for more air as he pulled her face onto him further until finally closing his eyes and making a face that told him it was over.

Slowly Harry let go of the woman's head allowing her to mewl in a way that sounded like it had been suppressed with cock and come. Ron found himself thrusting into her faster hearing her pleasure, and he didn’t know why the fuck he was still looking at Harry, but it had him bending over her slightly seeking more as well. Hell why he had even looked at him at all in the first place. Why he watched him getting his cock sucked, and while he climaxed.

The bloke sat back on his calves just observing, and Ron held back a moan as he continued to thrust in and out of her frantically His own panting turning into grunts of excitement. It felt like something else having Harry watch him shagging someone. Before he had been focused on his own pleasure, but now that he was finished he was watching him. 

Ron felt like he should be blushing, but it only had him driving into her faster. Deeper. Merlin if he didn’t know better he’d say he bloody liked Harry watching ,and he was about ready to just push her down flat so he could shag her into oblivion. He didn’t doubt his ability to do so and his bollocks were tight with the want. 

Then Harry winked at him, and he faltered in surprise on the spot, the image evaporating. Quickly Ron pushed away from her, and pulled his wet cock out just in time to start coming on her arse. Stroking himself without hesitation or shame as white ropes painted her bum. The entire time though he couldn’t take his eyes off Harry’s amused green ones while being absorbed by exploding nerve endings. He gasped with a dropped jaw through his release the whole time. 

During the stare off the muggle woman crawled around and as his orgasm was ending, come spilling down his fist, she faced him instead. She took his dripping, wilting cock into her mouth and he glanced down to see her lapping at him with no shame despite it being layered in her own arousal along with his. Then again he wasn’t surprised by the move. 

His eyes flickered up to see Harry grinning, and giving him a pointed look. The bloke nodded his head down to where his cock was getting basically worshipped by the woman. Her face was buried in his red bush again, and her tongue was slowly moving down from the hair to clean his scrotum of both their fluids. 

Ron bit his lips to keep from saying anything at all, and averted his eyes to the side. It all had felt better than he could have even imagined. Part of him also felt frustrated though. Somehow he managed to look back at Harry in what was originally curiosity at what they planned to do next. However he only found a smug unwritten message of ‘I told you so’ all over his face that spiked his heart rate.

**Author's Note:**

> I've created a group on facebook called Ron's Chessboard. 100% Ron centric and no bashing at all is allowed towards him! Feel free to join to share Ron fics, aesthetics and more!


End file.
